


Quackity Quackity Quackity And Oh Look Quackity-

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: ???? Shenanigans [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Just four Quackity's hanging out guysNormal QuackityGod of chaos Quackity/ChaosGender bend Quackity/QuacksGhost Quackity/GQuack
Series: ???? Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Quackity Quackity Quackity And Oh Look Quackity-

Quackity would like to point out how has no idea how this happened one second his fighting with dream the next his in a room with well.....other hims? It's weird and they need new names or else it's going to get real confusing real fast

"So nicknames for you three?" Quackity asked hoping to speed them along so they could all go home

"I suppose Quacks for me" the female him said arms wrapped around herself not dressed for the cold Quackity felt that

"I already have one! It's GQuack" The ghost of him said Quackity wonders how he dies and when considering who he is it's most likely soon and really dumb wait doesn't he have more lives than normal? Silly him forgot for a moment

"Uhhhh Chaos because y'know?" Chaos grinned and Quackity pity those who had to deal with him not that he was better but he probably was

"Soooo anyone have any idea how we ended up here?" Quacks asked raising a eyebrow

"No,I was talking with Tubbo when I just ended up here" GQuack said 

Oh FUCK HE LEFT TUBBO Quackity thought scolding himself in his head for that

"I was taking care of my techno-"

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOUR TECHNO!?" two out of the four screamed 

"You guys aren't?" Chaos asked shocked clear

"No trying to kill him right now" Quackity grinned sadly while GQuack nodded

"Oh" Quacks mubbled clearly uncomfortable with this information

"Anyway I know why we ended up here I kinda messed up Fundy who's the god of like witchcraft or whatever and well here we are" Chaos said making the other three glare at him

"If Tubbo is dead when I get back I'm gonna come to your world and shove a sword up your ass" Quackity snapped

"Understandable have a great time with us-" chaos said hands up in the air

"Does anyone know where we are though?" GQuack asked making everyone look around the room

"It looks like no one's used it in years" Quacks mubbled glaring at the dust on the walls

"Yeah probably a pocket dimension that was abandoned" Chaos hummed softly clearly in thought

Quackity walked over to the door it had no dust on it unlike everything else which made him suspicious grabbing the handle he turned it making the door open

"Oh looks like it does open" GQuack smiled as everyone left the room into the hall wall dust everywhere

"So what now?" Quackity asked the others

"We try and find information on where we are and how to get back to where we belong" Quacks said grabbing Chaos by the hand and heading right

"Guess it's just you and me now GQuack" Quackity sighed and motioned for the other to follow him left hopefully they can find something to help


End file.
